Toph and Zuko: To Ember Island- Toko
by Anniered
Summary: Flying towards Ember Island with the Gaang. When Toph and Zuko find themselves oddly in sync with each other. Written for TheBeautifulTagedy. Why? Because she asked. :) I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender Please review, my second ever attempt at FanFic. Oneshot.


"We've been flying for hours! When will we land?" Toph asked, her patience wearing thin- being on Appa's saddle meant she can't see a thing, the wind roaring past them didn't help her hearing, plus, the high altitude made her cold.

"The sun should be almost touching the water when we approach the island. See, not long to go." Aang chirped happily. Zuko was thinking daggers at Aang, firstly he forgot that Toph is blind. Secondly, he was always overly optimistic. Damn Avatar.

"Hellllllo! Blind here!" Toph sighed, mimicking Zuko's thoughts, he smiled at her pointlessly, forgetting himself that she couldn't see. Idiot, he muttered at himself.

"The place we are heading is _perfect_!" Sokka yelled, for the hundredth time. Bragging about the island surrounded by cliffs and covered in grass and trees providing coverage, much like the island they waited on for 'Day of Black Sun'. Sozin's comet was a little more than two weeks away, and this was the final rest stop before reaching an island that Zuko recommended they hide on. Finally someone told Toph that the sun was not far off the horizon, maybe an hour off.

Zuko sat across from Toph, watching her intently. He often found it hard to keep his eyes from wandering back to her. She had soft features- like her minty eyes, skin and hair (when she washed it), young features- her rounded but young hips, her smile and her subtle breasts. Then there were her fierce features- her strength, her words and _her gaze_. They often left him with an aching feeling in his chest. He loved Mai, but there was something deeper with Toph, not quite love yet- but if he could ever win her over… He had no doubt it wouldn't take long. But, he needed to remind himself that she was not yet of marrying age, she _should_ be viewed as a picture of innocence and respected as a young woman. As if hearing his private thoughts, Toph raised her head, as if looking directly at Zuko.

On the other side of the saddle, Toph used whatever senses she could to keep herself from losing it. She _was_ grateful for Appa, sure. But flying is the worst thing for her. "Distractions, distractions, I need a distraction!" Toph thought frantically, keeping her outside appearance calm. She thought about food that they had eaten the previous day, fire nation food, not her favourite. New distraction? The fact that the comet was coming? Nope too stressful. Maybe an event that wouldn't cause fear, stress or air-sickness?

Then a detail of the previous night came back to her, she was sleeping when the vibrations of someone walking past her sleeping bag. The steps registered as Zuko, he must be taking a bathroom break from his watch period. Toph let herself drift off slowly, as she heard him returning, she was almost pulled under by sleep when Zuko stopped by her bag. He ran his finger from her forehead to her chin, admiring the softness. Then, like nothing had happened, he stood up straight and walked back to his watch station.

She shivered involuntarily at the memory. It was not out of distaste, just when she had remembered that strangely soft and warm touch. She grabbed her shoulders, feeling the cold as the memory of warmth slipped away.

"Are you cold, Toph?" Zuko asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Nice observation, Sparky." She replied sarcastically, rubbing her arms for warmth. She felt subtle vibrations, as if someone was crawling towards her, the material of Appa's fabric muddled up the signature that each person gives. It could have been Momo for all she knew. Zuko sat beside her, sharing his warmth, but not extending his touch beyond that. Toph could tell who it was by smell, Zuko's smell was strong and hot, but not overpowering. She liked it, very much.

Zuko leaned into her, trying to get as much of his body against hers, evenly spreading his heat along her cold arms. He is a lot taller than her, and accidentally glanced down her shirt and saw her small round breasts, out of respect he looked away- but he was only human and caught himself glancing every now and then. It made the ache in his heart stronger, and also causing a physical reaction that made him blush and readjust his position. Zuko dwelled on Toph's breasts, the small brown nipples on silky ivory skin, he bit his lip as he stole another glance.

As he was about the look away Toph met his eyes. Well kind of, she was more looking at his forehead, but Zuko assumed the gaze was for his eyes. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I am still cold. Lend me your arm?" Toph asked, Zuko would never know how long Toph had spent building the confidence to ask and act on what she had just said. Or the fact that she had to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She wrapped his long arm around her, admiring the lean muscles she felt through his thin shirt.

How is he still warm?! Zuko's heart was beating heavily, sending vibrations through his own body and simultaneously through hers. This gave her back some of her 'sight', though all she could see was Zuko. Each beat gave her a full view of his muscle and features, including a part of him that made her blush. She could see his erection, she was not unfamiliar, when she 'saw' someone's body, she saw it all in detail. The guards that used to escort her beautiful mother, Sokka alone in his tent or with Sukki, even Aang. She also knew what caused it, noticing that something was nearby that aroused them, Sukki kissing Sokka, Katara dancing or hugging Aang- even just smiling at him.

The reason she blushed this time was because she felt as though she might be the reason for such a reaction.

Zuko lowered his head to rest on hers, unintentionally giving her more of a view buy increasing the range that Toph could feel. The rest of the Gaang had noticed Zuko's unusual behaviour, they knew he could be caring- but allowing someone within a metre of him? Whoa. They also noticed Toph, eyes closed and a small smile as she embraced the warmth from Zuko's body. Since when did Toph smile? Unless she was laughing at someone, or just proved a point. Odd.

Zuko had drifted off into his own world, one where Toph liked him in the same way he liked her. He was pulled back to reality by Aang yelling that the island is in sight, Toph straightened up and beamed at the thought of earth beneath her feet. Sokka was telling everyone about how this island was perfect, again. Though she had adjusted her position, Zuko kept his arm around her for the descent.

Once Appa had landed and wasted no time and gorging on the long grass. The Gaang all dived into action and started to unload Appa with the others, Zuko and Toph stood atop and tossed luggage down, Toph purposely tossing it in all direction to mess with Sokka. When they had unloaded, Zuko grabbed Toph and started to help lower her to the ground. "Wait, Zuko! Pull me up, I need to tell you something!" Toph said, loud enough for him to hear but quickly enough for the others to miss, he pulled her to his face and she pushed her lips to his. Blush painted both their cheeks. The kiss only lasted a second, "Thank-you." Toph whispered.

"A-anytime." Zuko replied as he lowered her. When he landed on the ground next to her, she suddenly raised her fist and punched him, hard, in the shoulder. "OW! What the hell?!" "Got to keep up appearances, Sparky." She laughed as she swung her pack over her shoulder and walked away from him. He watch after her, thinking "Maybe the ache I feel is bruising?"

He smiled to himself and unpacked his pack.


End file.
